Way to the Dawn
}= - Days = - DDD = link=File:Way to the Dawn KH3D.png |image2=File:Way to the Dawn (TG) KH3D.png link=File:Way to the Dawn (TG) KH3D.png |desc=Met die Keyblade begin Riku sy reis. Dit bied 'n gebalanseerde toename van sterkte en magie. |str=5 |mag=4 |long=85 |rate=10% |shift=5% |get=Riku se standaardwapen. |char=Riku }} - KHIII = }} Die Way to the Dawn (in afrikaans.: Weg na die Dageraad) is die standaardvorm van Riku se Keyblade, en verskyn in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance en Kingdom Hearts III. Soos Sora se Keyblade, is dit 'n Keyblade of the Realm of Light.Director's Secret Report XIII, p. 28; Tetsuya Nomura: "Riku se Way to the Dawn en die Keyblade wat gebruik word van Kairi, is van dieselfde aard as Sora se Keyblade. Wat 'n mens egter met die Soul Eater as tussenganger ontwikkel het en een wat Riku aan Kairi oorhandig het, wil ek hê dat jy hier moet dink dat iets wat nie volledig verklaar is nie, buiten die gewone metode van verkryging, aan die gang is." Vertaling via Goldpanner. Die vorm is gebaseer op die Soul Eater, wat hy as tussenganger gebruik, en sy naam en ontwerp weerspieël die aard van Riku as 'n wese tussen die lig en die duisternis. Die Way to the Dawn word die eerste keer in Kingdom Hearts II gesien, toe Riku by The World That Never Was aankom om Naminé en Kairi van Saïx te red. Alhoewel dit tegnies 'n ander wapen is as die Soul Eater, verwys Riku steeds na sy vorige naam.Kingdom Hearts II'', Riku': "Hmph. Nie sleg nie, Sora. Jy het sterker geword. U het my wapen, Soul Eater, of die mag van die duisternis nog nie nodig nie."'''Kingdom Hearts II Ultimania, Onderhoudvoerder: "Ons het uitgevind dat Riku se Keyblade se naam 'Way to the Dawn' is wanneer hy sy item slots ondersoek nadat hy by jou partytjie aangesluit het. Is dat Keyblade 'n getransfigureerde weergawe van Soul Eater?" / Tetsuya Nomura: "Ek het dit ontwerp met daardie beeld. Aangesien Riku altyd Soul Eater gebruik het, noem hy dit steeds dat dit selfs nadat dit van vorm verander het. Keyblades is nie iets wat jy skielik kan verkry uit die bloute, so in die geval Riku se, was sy Soul Eater gebruik as 'n tussenganger vir daardie Keyblade." Engelse vertaling via Maiki. Riku kan hierdie Keyblade toerus in Mission Mode in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Ontwerp Die Way to the Dawn lyk baie soos die Soul Eater, maar die eens geboë vleuel is nou reguit, en die handwag van die Keyblade is saamgestel uit een engelvleuel en een demoniese vleuel, soortgelyk aan die handwagte van Sora se Oathkeeper en Oblivion sleutelhangers. Daar is ook 'n donker engelvlerk aan die bokant van die oorspronklike lem van die Soul Eater gevoeg om as die tande van die sleutel te dien. Die token daarvan is die hartelose embleem, maar sonder dat die spits balk dit kruis. In die verskynings in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance en verder, is die ontwerp van die token ook elemente van die herhalende Hart-simbool geïntegreer, wat die punte van die rooi buitelyn van die hartelose embleem na binne bo-op krul. Die naam is afgelei van die eindtoneel van Reverse/Rebirth, waarin Riku verklaar dat hy die "pad na dagbreek" neem. Die kode vir die Japanese vrystelling van Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX bevat teks wat na die Sleutelhanger verwys as die "Weg na die daglig".[https://youtu.be/f1BuQPr0LIU?t=42s Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX English - KH2FM - Part 36 - TWTNW - Boss: Xemnas 1] Die onderskeie Kingdom Hearts-sleutelring noem dit "Wait the Dawn".[https://www.amazon.com/Disney-Kingdom-Hearts-Sword-Pewter/dp/B00MJ8JRRI Disney Kingdom Hearts Sword Pewter Key Ring] Speletjie meganika Riku kan hierdie wapen toerus in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days mission modus deur die Zero Gear toe te rus. Daar is twee grondkombinasies van hierdie wapen. Hulle begin albei met 'n draaiende skuin staking, maar as die speler die combo met 'n opwaartse streep laat eindig, spring Riku dan uit die lug en voer twee skuins opwaartse skuinsstrepe, een van elke been af. As die speler aanhou tik, sal Riku die draai-skuinsstreep drie keer herhaal en die kombinasie met die opwaartse skuinsstreep voltooi. As voor die derde staking tydens die grondkombinasie gedruk word, word 'n yslike stoot uitgevoer. Die lugkombinasie bestaan uit 'n opwaartse skuin staking van die linkerbeen af, gevolg deur 'n opwaartse skuin staking van die regterbeen, 'n ander skuins opwaartse skuin staking van links, en eindig met Riku wat die swaard reguit afslaan. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Die Way to the Dawn verskyn eerste wanneer Riku in The World That Never Was arriveer om Kairi en Naminé te red en Saïx te beveg. Riku gaan dan voort om die Way to the Dawn te gebruik in plaas van sy Soul Eater, terwyl hy en Kairi teen Heartless saam stry en uiteindelik weer met Sora skakel, en lei tot sy en Sora se stryd teen Xemnas. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Riku gebruik die Way to the Dawn dwarsdeur sy Mark van Bemeestering eksamen. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Wanneer Riku en Mickey hulself in die Realm of Darkness waag om Aqua te red, kom hulle die Demon Tower teë. Na 'n kwaai stryd waarin Riku deur die Demon Tower verswelg word, word die Way to the Dawn gebreek. Riku verlaat die gebroke Way to the Dawn aan die oewer van die End of Sea|einde van die see]] vir die ander weergawe van hom terug, en soek daarna 'n plaasvervanger Keyblade van Yen Sid in die vorm van Braveheart. Die Riku-replika gebruik later die gerestoureerde van Way to the Dawn soos dit langs Riku verskyn tydens Riku se stryd teen Anti-Aqua. Ander verskynings Die Way to the Dawn verskyn ook in die geheime video "The Gathering", waar Ventus dit van die grond af trek op die Keyblade Graveyard. Op die Japannese weergawe van die Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance-webwerf dien die Way to the Dawn as 'n wyser vir Riku se weergawe van die webwerf. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Die Soul Eater verskyn as 'n 6★ Keyblade. Dit kan verkry word by die Relic Draw tydens die Kingdom Hearts-samewerkingsgeleentheid. Die Way to the Dawn verleen die Ultra Soul Break Dark Firaga wanneer dit toegerus is tot Riku. Sien ook * Destiny's Embrace Trivia *Tydens die geveg met Xemnas dra Sora hierdie Keyblade tydelik met 'n omgekeerde greep, soortgelyk aan hoe Ventus sy Keyblade vashou. Tydens die geveg teen die Dragon Form van Xemnas hou Riku ook hierdie Keyblade omgekeer terwyl hy driving. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels en:Way to the Dawn fr:Point du Jour de:Weg zur Dämmerung es:Camino al Alba nl:Weg naar de Dageraad it:Via dell'Alba